


Anything

by snorkack



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: But in a weird way, Father/Son Incest, Father/Son is consensual, M/M, Minor Original Character(s), Molestation, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Oral Sex, Pedophilia, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:42:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29271918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snorkack/pseuds/snorkack
Summary: Harry knew he would do anything for his children, but he didn't realise how far he'd have to go to keep his youngest son safe.
Relationships: Albus Severus Potter/Harry Potter, Albus Severus Potter/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 41





	1. First Signs

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first fanfic and my first attempt at creative writing in ... decades? The story just came to me today, and wouldn't leave me alone until I wrote it all down. Please mind the warnings and tags, as there is some disturbing content in this.
> 
> Sorry for any mistakes, English is not my native language and I don't have a beta. Hope you like it!

Harry didn’t think much of it the first time he caught him. He’d finished work early and flooed home. The house was surprisingly quiet when he got there. He was walking from room to room, eventually going upstairs to check if anyone was home. Finding no one in James’ and Lily’s rooms, he opened Albus’ door.

He did find his son, but not just him. With him was their Muggle neighbour, a boy just about a year younger than Albus. They had become somewhat friendly over the years, so it wasn’t unusual for them to be spending time together. What was unusual was that the young boy was naked, sitting on the edge of Albus’ bed, while Albus was kneeling in front of him.

By the time Harry’s brain caught up with what he was seeing, the two boys had noticed him and panicked. The young muggle boy put a pillow in front of his crotch ( _ hiding an erection _ , Harry’s brain helpfully added) and scrambled for his clothes, putting them on with lightning speed.

“Dad!”, Albus exclaimed, having stood up from his kneeling position, his face now scarlet. “What, we, uh, well-”

“Sorry. Sorry! I should have knocked. Um, I’ll be downstairs. Cooking. Yes. Uh, bye, Al!”, Harry cut him off and practically  _ ran _ from the room.

Back downstairs, he just stood there for what felt like hours, but probably wasn’t more than a minute. He just saw his nine-year-old neighbour, naked, with an erection, and his ten-year-old son kneeling in front of him. And while he couldn’t say with absolute certainty, as both boys had started moving as soon as the door opened, he was pretty sure his son was  _ sucking him off _ .

Someone walking down the stairs pulled him out of his thoughts. Aiden, Albus’ friend, made his way towards the door, muttering a quick “Bye, Mr. Potter” while passing him, not meeting his eyes.

“Bye”, Harry replied quietly, doubting the boy could hear him.

Deciding a distraction was in order, he walked into the kitchen and got the cooking going. He did almost cut off his finger  _ twice _ when his thoughts returned to the earlier events, but managed to finish everything by the time Ginny got home with Lily and James. They had visited Molly and Arthur, leaving Albus in the company of his friend for a while.

Harry was quiet during dinner, mostly listening to Ginny, James and Lily update him on the latest Weasley gossip. Albus came down for dinner but was even more quiet than Harry and had a hard time meeting anyone’s eyes, especially Harry’s.

“You two are quiet today”, Ginny pointed out after a while, nodding towards Albus and Harry. “Just tired I suppose”, Harry offered. “Me too”, Albus agreed quietly. Ginny’s look told him that she knew there was more to it, but didn’t push for more.

Later, while doing the dishes, Ginny brought it up again. “Everything alright with Al? Did you have a fight?”

Harry considered telling her about what he saw, but decided it didn’t feel right. Even though he still couldn’t wrap his mind around it properly, what he saw was private and he didn’t want to betray his son.

“Nothing like that. Don’t worry about it, I’ll go talk to him in a bit”, Harry told her with a quick peck to her mouth. She looked at him for a moment, and then nodded to herself, trusting him to take care of it.

Later that evening, Harry quietly knocked on Al’s door and entered after hearing his son mutter a quiet  _ come in _ .

Al still couldn’t meet his eyes, staring at his feet instead. Harry closed the door behind him and walked up to him. Putting a finger under his chin, he gently pushed his head up until he met his slightly teary eyes.

“Look at me, Al. I’m not mad at you. I know this must be incredibly embarrassing for you, and you probably feel like you want the ground to swallow you whole, but it’s alright. Lots of boys mess around with each other when they’re your age. It’s perfectly normal to be curious.”

“R-Really? Uh, so you’re n-not angry with me?”, Albus stuttered.

“No, Al. While I would have certainly preferred to not have seen, uh, well … it’s not going to change anything between us, alright? I still love you”, Harry said and pulled his son into a tight hug.

“I love you too, dad”, Albus muttered into Harry’s neck, embracing his father in turn. After a long moment, he pulled back and hesitantly met Harry’s eyes. “Uh, did you tell mom?”

“No, Al, I didn’t think that would be fair. I caught you in a private moment, and there’s no reason this can’t stay between us. Oh, and Aiden of course. By the way, please tell him he’s not in any trouble either. He practically ran out the door earlier.”

Albus' expression relaxed a bit more. “Thank you, dad”, he said, and looked down at his feet again. “You’re n-not disappointed I did that with another b-boy?”, he asked timidly.

Harry considered his response for a moment. “No, Al. It’s quite common for boys your age to engage in that kind of behaviour” -  _ though perhaps not as common to suck someone off _ , his brain added, making him picture the scene from earlier - “and it doesn’t have to mean anything. You’re still very young” - Albus frowned at this - “so there is plenty of time for you to figure things out. Don’t worry too much about it, Al.”

“Thanks, dad. For being cool about this. Just imagine if James were the one who came home ...”, he stopped himself, shuddering at the thought.

“Hah! Well, I’m sure there’d be a lot more teasing.” He paused for a moment, considering his next words. “Don’t tell James I said this, but despite all the pranking and teasing, your brother loves you very much and is quite protective of you. Don’t worry about James, alright?”

“Okay, dad. He’s still a knob though.” - “Language, Al!”, Harry laughed and quietly agreed with him. His eldest could be quite a handful.

After talking for a bit longer, Harry eventually ruffled Albus’ messy hair - earning him a glare - and left his room, wishing him a good night.

Joining Ginny in their bedroom, she looked up at him expectantly. He gave her a small smile. “We’re good”, he said, not offering any details.

“You sure you don’t want to tell me what it was about?”, she asked.

“Just boy stuff”, he replied. “Don’t worry about it.”


	2. Realization

He knew something was wrong the second time.

Al was 15 now, having just finished his fourth year at Hogwarts. Teddy and Victoire were due to be wed the day after tomorrow. Fleur’s extended family had arrived that day, with the extended Weasley and Potter family scrambling to find room to house their guests for the next couple of days. Gabrielle and her husband were given the guestroom, while Al and Lily were paired up with their children, Pierre and Danielle.

Pierre, who was spending the night in Al’s room, had just turned nine. He had seemed rather shy during dinner, a stark contrast to the rest of the Delacour family. Al sat next to him at the table, eventually managing to engage the boy in a conversation about school. Pierre was looking forward to starting Beauxbatons next year - the school admitted students a year earlier than Hogwarts - and asked Albus how his first year at Hogwarts went.

Al was more than happy to entertain the young boy, and Pierre seemed to enjoy being able to talk to an older boy who didn’t just ignore him or think he was annoying. The two of them spent most of the evening talking to each other.

“He is good with children”, Gabrielle commented when she and Harry were talking, looking at the two boys with a fond look. “Pierre is always so shy around new people, but your Albus seems to have gotten him to come out of his shell.”

“Yeah”, Harry replied with a bit of pride. “He’s always been good with his younger cousins. He used to follow James along everywhere when they were young, and James didn’t much like him being around when he was with friends his own age, so they fought a lot. He probably knows all too well what it’s like to be seen as the annoying younger kid, so he’s trying to not do the same thing to them.”

Later that night, after everyone had retired to their respective rooms, Harry left a sleeping Ginny in their bedroom to get a glass of water. Walking past Al’s room, he heard voices. He walked over to the door, intending to tell them to go to sleep, but stopped when he started making out the words being said.

“What are you doing, Al?”, Pierre’s quiet voice came through the door. “Shh, you’ll like it. Just relax”, Albus’ voice replied. Harry could hear the sound of bed sheets rumbling, and a surprised sound coming from Pierre. “Al! Why are you-”, he started. Al cut him off. “Just wait, it’ll feel great in a bit.”

Harry could hear wet sounds through the door, beginning to understand what was going on in the room. “But- Al! Maman said I shouldn’t let any strangers touch me … down there”, the boy said nervously. The wet sounds stopped for a moment. “But I’m not a stranger, am I? Trust me, this’ll feel great. See? You’re getting excited, it’s getting hard already.”

Harry knew he couldn’t wait any longer, pushed open the door and walked in. Albus, who was lying down on his stomach, between Pierre’s legs, jumped up from the bed. Pierre, with a startled expression, quickly hid under the blankets. This time, there was no doubt what Harry saw: His son had Pierre’s erection in his mouth when he came in.

“Dad!”, Al exclaimed. He was shaking, looking like he wanted to run. Harry closed the door behind him.

He ignored his son for now, looking at the other boy. He looked frightened, not sure what was about to happen. Harry didn’t know what to say. “I- Sorry. We’ll leave you alone. You can have the room to yourself for tonight.”

Pierre didn’t look like he heard him and was still frozen on the bed. Harry turned to look at his son, who had started crying silently. “Dad …”, he started, but Harry cut him off. “Downstairs, now”, he ordered, opened the door behind him and waited for Al to start walking.

Harry guided him to the living room and sat down, gesturing for Albus to do the same. He cast a Muffliato charm around them and looked at his son.

“What was that, Al? What were you … how could you possibly do this?”

Albus was still shaking and crying, looking at the table between them. He said nothing.

“Look at me!”, Harry yelled, startling Al and making him look up. His eyes were red and full of shame, and he looked back down after a short moment.

“You’re 15, Al! He’s barely even nine. How could you possibly think it would be okay to do  _ anything _ like that?”

“I-I’m s-sorry, we were just …”

“No, Al! There’s no ‘we’ in this. He’s way too young to understand what you were doing, there is no way he could have consented. Didn’t you hear what he was saying? He was confused and scared. This could traumatize him for life, Al! Do you get that? Do you get that you were raping him?!”

Mentioning that word seemed to startle his son once more. Panic joined the look of shame on his face, his breathing growing elaborate. His eyes focused on the front door in the hallway next to them, and he seemed to have made a decision.

Al jumped up from his seat and ran towards the door. Only years of finely-honed Auror reflexes allowed Harry to jump up quickly enough to chase his son, catching up with him by pulling back his shoulder, making Al crash down into the floor. With his breath knocked out of him, Albus closed his eyes and moaned at the pain of the impact.

“What are you doing, Al?”, Harry asked as he gently pulled his son into a sitting position and sat down beside him, keeping one arm on him at all times to stop him from bolting again.

Albus was sobbing now, barely able to breathe. “I-I-I’m sorry, dad.” -  _ sob _ \- “I’ll just go. Y-You h-hate me. I h-hate myself. I’ll j-just leave. I’m bad, e-everything about me is so  _ wrong _ ”, he said, trying to get out of Harry’s grasp on his arm. “J-Just let me go! Please!”, he screamed.

Al was now beyond the point where he could get enough air into his lungs, and Harry recognized the signs of a panic attack. He pulled his son to his chest and held him. “Breathe, Al. Count with me. Breathe in slowly now, and exhale. That’s good, shh. One more time. You’ll be fine, Al. We’ll figure this out.”

His breathing slowly returned to normal, and Al fell back against his father’s chest, exhausted from the experience.

When his brain was finally able to form thoughts again, he started talking. “I know I fucked up, dad. I don’t know what’s wrong with me, but I can’t help it. I know it was wrong, I really do.”

“We’ll figure it out, Al. We’ll get through this alright?”, Harry replied and pulled his son in even tighter. “Was it the first time something like that happened? Other than … the thing with Aiden a few years ago”, Harry asked, bringing up what happened many years ago for the first time since the day it happened.

“Yes, dad. I’ve been … feeling like this for a long time, but I always stopped myself. Tonight was just … he was so … I’m sorry. Do you think he’ll be able to forgive me? Did I mess him up for good?”

Harry thought about this. “I don’t know, Al. Different people react differently to something like that happening to them.”

“What if he tells someone, dad?”

Harry had been thinking about this. Al was still young, so even if Gabrielle pushed the charges, he wouldn’t be going to prison, and the court case would be sealed. At least that’s what would’ve happened if his last name weren’t Potter, and if his father weren’t the head of the DMLE. The story would doubtlessly leak, and Al’s life would be destroyed.

Harry was ashamed to even be considering this, but maybe it would be best if Pierre would just forget any of this ever happened. He really hoped it wouldn’t make things worse for the boy, but he just couldn’t let his son go through all of that.

“I’ll take care of it, Al. He won’t remember any of it, okay?”, he told his son.

Albus looked back at him in surprise. “You would do that for me?”

“Anything, son”, was his only response, and he meant it. He still couldn’t wrap his mind around what he saw earlier, what his son  _ was _ , but he knew he would - and could - never abandon him.

“Will he be okay? It won’t damage his mind?”

Harry bit his lip. “I don’t know for sure. I don’t think it’d make anything worse. Might even be better for him.”

Albus seemed to accept that. “Thank you dad. I love you. I know you probably hate me, I … hate myself too. What I did, what I keep thinking about doing ...”

“I could never hate you, Al. You’re my son and I love you, that’s not going to change no matter what”, Harry interrupted him.

Harry also knew that he couldn’t let Albus touch anyone else. He couldn’t change what happened with Pierre, as much as he wanted to, but he’d be damned if he let it happen again.

He considered trying to get help, maybe a therapist, but dismissed that idea. Privacy was not something his family was ever granted, and the story would doubtlessly leak eventually. He didn’t want to consider what Al would do if word got out.

No, if he wanted to keep his son safe, he would have to take care of it, and no one else could get involved. They wouldn’t understand - hell, he didn’t understand it himself - and his son would suffer for it. He released his son from his embrace and moved in front of him.

“I need you to promise me something, Al. You can’t let anything like this happen ever again. I wish there was a way for me to get you some help” - Albus stiffened when he mentioned this - “but our family being who we are, it’s just bound to come out. I’m really sorry about that.”

He paused for a moment to emphasise this, looking at his son with sympathy in his eyes, and then continued. “If you ever feel like you’re about to … lose control like that … I want you to come to me, no matter what or when. I promise I won’t judge you and I won’t be mad or disappointed. We’ll figure it out together if it comes to it, okay? Promise me, Al. Please.”

Albus looked at him. His eyes were still red and slightly wet, and he looked exhausted. Eventually, he closed his eyes and nodded. “I promise, dad.”

He embraced his son again and felt him relax, Al burying his face in his neck, his breathing slowing down as he gently stroked through his hair. He fell asleep after a few moments. Harry picked him up and carried him over to the couch, pulling a blanket over him and kissing him on the forehead the way he did every night back before Al went to Hogwarts.

He went back upstairs, knowing he had to do one more thing. He cast a silencing charm on himself and slowly opened the door to Albus’ room. Pierre seemed to have fallen asleep after they left.

Harry took a moment to look at the child, hoping what he was about to do - and what had been done to him earlier - would not cause any damage.

Eventually, he pointed his wand at the boy’s head. Years of being an Auror had given him a lot of experience with the Obliviate charm, so he knew there was almost no chance it would fail.

He cast the charm and hoped with all his heart he’d made the right decision.


	3. Sacrifice

Things were quiet until the next summer break. He’d checked in with Al from time to time, making sure his son was coping well. Albus had become more distant towards their younger extended family members, something that the rest of the family put down to teenagers being teenagers, but Harry knew better. Al was keeping his promise and doing his best to manage.

In his talks with Harry, he’d opened up a bit. He explained how, even as a young boy himself, he always felt something when he was around other boys, especially smaller, more timid and perhaps a bit effeminate ones. He didn’t understand any of it back then, but as he got older and entered puberty, he still felt the same. When other boys his age started talking about girls, he realized he wasn’t interested in them - or even boys his own age - but rather younger boys, ones who hadn’t been quite touched by puberty yet.

He suppressed his feelings for years, never really acting on any of them, but always being there in his head, always causing him to fantasize. When he met Pierre, who represented everything he found attractive in a boy, he broke and gave in.

Harry’s heart broke when Albus told him what he intended to do when he tried to run away on the day he found him with Pierre. Under tears, his son told him he wanted to get away so he could end his life, feeling like there was no other way to stop himself from hurting his family and others. Harry reiterated his promise to always be there for him, and that Albus killing himself would hurt Harry much more than anything else.

Their talks often went deep into the night, and Harry held out hope that it would be enough. His research told him it was unlikely Al’s urges would ever really go away, but that it was possible to live with these feelings and have a good life regardless.

On the day he got back from Hogwarts for the summer, Albus asked him to talk alone later that night. Harry had hoped they’d be continuing one of their earlier discussions, talking about Al’s feelings. When his son joined him downstairs after everyone else had fallen asleep, he knew something was wrong when he saw the look on his face. He cast a Muffliato around them and gestured for Al to sit down and start talking.

“I c-can’t do it anymore, dad. It’s just so hard. I can’t think of anything else. Every day at school there’s just so many first and second-years everywhere, and I just want to … I’m s-sorry, dad.”

Harry got up and sat down next to his son, putting his arm around him. “Did anything happen? What’s changed?”

“Nothing’s changed, dad! Y-You don’t get it, I’ve never changed, I’ve just been holding back! But I can’t do it anymore! It’s … I’ll lose control and make a mistake. I can’t … I won’t be able to live with myself if that happens. Please, dad. You’ll need to do something. Just … lock me up or something. I can’t keep on living like this.”

Tears started leaking out of Albus eyes while he was talking, and Harry closed his own eyes to hide the tears that were escaping him too.

He’d spent the last months thinking about this, what he would do if his son could no longer handle it. He’d dismissed many options - locking up his son just wasn’t going to happen - and eventually decided there would be only one way he could help his son if it came to it.

It was an absolutely crazy idea, and he still wasn’t sure if he could actually go through with it, but there was nothing to it. If he wanted to keep his son safe and free, there simply wasn’t any other option. He made his decision.

“I’ll take care of it, Al. I’ve got a … solution, of a sort. Give me until tomorrow, and I’ll tell you more.”

Albus looked at him, clearly struggling to understand how Harry could possibly solve this, but Harry just pulled him into a hug and made comforting sounds. He made Al promise not to do anything stupid until the next day and sent him off to bed.

Early on the next day, Harry sent a quick owl to his office to let them know he would take the day off. He flooed to Diagon Alley, charmed his face so he wouldn’t be recognized and walked towards Knockturn Alley.

With many years as an Auror, he knew which of the shops were selling the - technically illegal - potion he needed, and he also knew which to avoid. The DMLE turned a blind eye towards these businesses, knowing they’d be able to solve more serious crimes by observing the comings and goings at these stores rather than pushing them towards the underground.

He bought a few bottles, not entirely sure how long they’d last and not wanting to go back too often and arouse suspicion. He also got a counterpotion just in case. Back home, he hid the bottles in his office and went through the rest of his day.

When everyone started to walk off to bed, he took Albus aside and told him to meet him in the guest room in an hour. He went towards his own bedroom, finding Ginny already in bed, reading a book. He told her he’d be finishing up something in his office and to not wait up for him. She nodded at him distractedly and he left.

He checked on her a few minutes before he was due to meet Al, finding her asleep in their bed. He cast a sleeping spell at her to make sure she didn’t wake up and made his way towards the guest room. Inside, he closed the door and cast a ward to keep everyone but Albus out. He also cast a silencing charm to keep sounds coming from the room from being heard in the rest of the house. Finally, he swallowed the potion he had bought earlier that day, hoping he had gotten the dosage right.

It was a weird feeling, perhaps a bit similar to Polyjuice Potion, but less … foreign. He felt some pain while it was doing its work, but once it had finished, he actually felt quite a bit lighter overall. Quiet literally, his brain supplied.

He changed into the clothes he had prepared and sat down, waiting for his son to join him. Two minutes later, Albus quietly opened the door. When he noticed Harry, he jumped. “Who are you?!”

Harry wasn’t really sure what the appropriate response for this situation was. “I’m your dad. Uh, Harry. Harry Potter. This is … weird”, he replied. He hadn’t heard himself talk before Al joined him, and the sound of his voice was both strange and familiar at the same time.

“B-But, you’re a kid!”, Albus pointed out.

Harry let out a small laugh. “Yeah. I took some De-Aging Potion.”

“Why?!”, Albus asked, unsure of what was going on.

Harry’s face got serious. “It was the only solution I could come up with. For your problem.”

Understanding came over his son’s face, and then horror. “No way! I can’t - it’s you, dad! I won’t - what-”

Harry got up from the bed and walked towards his son, closing the door Albus had forgotten about when he spotted Harry. “Tell me, Al. Is there any other way? Do you think you’ll be able to … cope … without satisfying your urges? If you think you can do it, we can call this off and forget it ever happened. Believe me, I’d love to. But if this is the only way for you to continue living a normal life, to remain free, to not be seen as a monster by others, then this is a sacrifice I’m willing to make.”

Al looked at him with a strange look, both awed and with sadness. He seemed to be thinking for a few moments. “I’m sorry, dad. I can’t let you do this. You’re right, I won’t be able to cope, but I’d rather be locked away than let you do that to yourself. I deserve it for what I did to Pierre anyway.”

Harry felt both saddened and proud by what his son said, but he knew he couldn’t let him make that decision. “I’m your father, Albus. There’s nothing I wouldn’t do for you. I can live with what we have to do, but I couldn’t live without you. Please, Al, do it for me.”

Albus seemed to struggle with his words, so Harry got closer to him and put his arms around his back. His face was somewhere between Al’s stomach and chest - he’d always been a small child - and he embraced him. Albus stiffened momentarily, but relaxed in the end and put one arm around his back and the other on top of his head.

After a few long moments, Albus gently pushed his head up so he could look at him. He stared at him for a minute. “You’re beautiful”, he whispered, his hand going through Harry’s hair. Harry, not being prepared, blushed at the words and the way his son stared at him.

Albus eventually released him, and Harry was glad for a moment to himself. He went back to the bed and sat down, looking back at his son.

“How old are you? Uh, I mean, how old is your body, I suppose. It’s confusing”, he asked.

“I should be around nine, if I got the dosage right.”, Harry replied. “Is that … good?”

Albus blushed at the meaning, and nodded in response. “Y-Yeah. You look a bit younger, but that’s … I like that”, he got out, his face turning scarlet.

“I was always quite small as a kid - well, not just as a kid - so this is probably what I looked like at nine. Uh, the potion can do any age, so … if you want me to change the dosage next time …”, Harry trailed off.

“O-Okay. Wait, so … you’ll do this again?”, Albus asked

“I’ll be there for you whenever you need it, Al.”, Harry replied simply.

It didn’t look like his son had fully processed what was going on quite yet, but he seemed to push his thoughts aside for later. “Can I ...”, Albus gestured towards the bed.

“O-Oh, yeah, sure”, Harry offered and made some room. Albus lay down next to him on his side, facing him, and pulled him into his chest. He buried his face in Harry’s hair and started caressing his back.

“Is this okay?”, he asked timidly.

“Fine”, came Harry’s quiet response. He felt warmth all over his body, his face doubtlessly blushing. Some of it reminded him of being with Ginny, while at the same time his mind kept pointing out that he was with his own, underage son, while in the body of a nine-year-old.

Albus kept rubbing his back, sometimes getting close to his butt. He felt his son move ever so slowly, eventually realizing there was _something_ poking his stomach from time to time. He knew his son was attracted to young boys, but feeling the proof of it was a different matter altogether.

Al stopped for a moment and looked down at him. “Can I take off your shirt?”

Harry nodded, and sat up a bit so he could take it off. Afterwards, Albus gently pushed him down so he was lying on his back. He stared at his chest hungrily, moving his face closer, asking for permission with a look. Harry nodded, and Al placed his mouth on his left nipple. He’d always been sensitive there, Ginny having found quite early on that he liked it when she paid attention to them, so he had to close his eyes when he felt Al’s tongue on it, biting back a moan.

He managed to open his eyes a moment later, looking down at his son kissing and licking his nipple, eventually moving to the other one. He let out a small gasp when he felt Albus teasing him gently using his teeth, making him look up at him in surprise. He moved off his nipple. “Sorry, did that hurt? Is this okay?”

“Yeah. You can … I don’t mind, Al.”, he said and closed his eyes, no longer able to meet his son’s eyes. When he felt a mouth back on his chest, he failed to stop a small moan from escaping. His right hand found Albus head and he started caressing it, stroking through it the way Ginny liked. Al made a pleased sound deep in his throat.

Albus moved further down his chest, making his way towards his stomach, painting a wet trail of saliva with his tongue. Harry could feel his cock rub against his legs as he shifted on the bed, even though Al was still wearing his clothes.

When he reached his underwear, Al looked up at him in surprise. There was a very obvious tent visible there, and Harry blushed scarlet at his body’s reaction to what Albus was doing to him.

Al looked at him with a question in his eyes, and Harry nodded, unable to form any words. His son hooked two fingers in his underwear and pulled them down. His small erection got caught in the fabric and eventually bounced back against his stomach when Albus pulled it down far enough, making a quiet slapping sound.

His son stared at what he’d found, with a look on his face that told Harry how much he loved what he was seeing. There wasn’t much to look at, to be honest, his erection probably not much longer than 3.5 inches and his balls the size of a hazelnut, but his son seemed to disagree with that.

He was startled when he felt fingers at the root of his cock and where his balls touched his body. Albus must have noticed, for he looked up at him, broken out of his trance. Harry swallowed. “It’s okay … you can ...”, was all he got out.

That’s all that Al needed before he wrapped his index finger and a thumb around his erection and started moving up and down. This time, Harry didn’t even try to hold back the moan escaping his throat. Al’s other hand started alternating between stroking his thighs, playing with his balls and rubbing his taint very gently with a fingernail.

Goosebumps covered Harry’s body the first time he felt his son touch him there, and Albus noticed immediately and paid close attention to that area of his body. Harry knew he’d be ashamed of this reaction to what Al was doing later, but right now his brain was short-circuited with all the sensations he was feeling.

The feeling of wetness on the head of his cock was what broke him, his hips involuntarily pushing up, seeking more heat and wetness and that _feeling_. Albus seemed to take it in stride, swallowing him all the way, putting both of his hands under his butt and guiding him up and down, always back into the heat of his mouth. Sometimes, he went down far enough to swallow one or both of his balls, his tongue probing over them before it went back towards his helmet.

Then, Albus moved one of the thumbs holding onto his butt in a way that he could reach his taint, precariously close to something else back there, and managed to - very gently - drag his nail over the ridge in the middle of his taint.

Harry came with a broken sound from his throat, his hips freezing and his cock pulsing in Al’s mouth. Albus slowly moved his lips and tongue over the throbbing erection, letting him ride out his orgasm.

After what felt like minutes, it stopped, Harry’s hips relaxed and his butt fell back down on the bed. He was breathing fast, like he’d just run a marathon.

Al eventually released his now rapidly shrinking penis from his mouth, planting a small kiss on it as if to say goodbye, and Harry decided now would be a good time to open his eyes again.

His son was looking up at him with so much love and gratitude that he decided he didn’t need to think about what had just happened. He closed his eyes again and fell asleep right away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is all I have for now. I have some ideas for where this is going, but not sure yet. I'd love to hear your comments!

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you thought!


End file.
